


marks, bruises, and handprints

by babybearjxno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Cute Lee Jeno, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fluff, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Praise Kink, Rich Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Shy Lee Jeno, Smut, Spanking, Sub Lee Jeno, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, really really nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybearjxno/pseuds/babybearjxno
Summary: their usual sex days.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 66





	marks, bruises, and handprints

jeno buries his head on the silk white sheets as his boyfriend finally bottomed out, the lavender flavor of a bleach his boyfriend usually uses on his clothes and sheets hit his nose, oh how he loves that smell so much. his strong, big fists clenching tightly over nothing above him, muscles tensing. his back arched beautifully, legs spread on his boyfriend only, slightly trembling.

doyoung hovering over him, hands digging deep into his waist that will probably leave marks, he bit and sucked every parts of jeno's body he'll reached. the marks, bruises and even handprints were everywhere, yet doyoung wasn't satisfied. it wasn't _enough_. he wanted to the world to know, to know that jeno was only _his_ , and will always be _his_.

jeno didn't care. didn't care if he'll wake up to the next mornings, marks were everywhere; neck, chest, shoulders, back, tummy, waist, torso, ass, and thighs that could make doyoung drool just by looking at it. if he couldn't even stand on his own feet after their activities, couldn't even sit on his class because of non stop spanking his boyfriend gave, couldn't even talk because of how badly it hurt when his boyfriend had cummed on his throat third times in a row. he loves all of it, he adores it.

jaemin, his bestfriend, was correct when he said that his boyfriend is an animal on bed when he saw handprints and marks on his bestfriend's neck.

but, doyoung was completely different when they were outside of the bed. he cares, adores and loves jeno so much that he will die for him. doyoung cooks for him every mornings before he go to work and dinner when he comes home earlier than jeno. doyoung always asks jeno how his day went, always listening on his rants about his lessons, friends and other things that are probably non-sense. doyoung always spoils the younger, clothes, shoes, bags, skin care products, watches, etc. but only the expensive ones though. doyoung always kisses him, hugged him and always let the younger sit on his lap. he fucking love the younger so much that he can die for him, same with jeno though.

"a-ah, hyung.. m-move, please." jeno whimpered, face soaking wet and bangs sticking on his forehead from his tears and sweats.

his boyfriend above him, smirks and leaned down to his ear lobes and bit. jeno moaned.

"so good for me. so good, kind baby. i love you so so much." jeno cries out. the older knew how much he loves praises, how much it affect him.

"l-love you— _ah_." jeno rolled his eyes back and whimpered when doyoung slammed back into him, almost hard he couldn't breathe.

soon, the moans and groans, skin slapping against skin, cursing and praising was the only thing that could be heard inside of the room. doyoung couldn't took his mouth off of the younger's back arched and neck, he sucked and bit the shit out of that flesh as if his life depended upon it. he can't left unmarks on the younger's body, no fucking way. he is a possessive bitch. he wanted everyone to see, even if it was just marks, bruises and handprints.

"h-hyung, i-im gonna c-cum.. p-please, l-let me cum." jeno sobs, fists clenching tightly on the smooth silk white sheets like he would rip it off, but, of course he can't do that. he couldn't rip a million dollars, not on his own stupid hands.

"always asking so nicely, my baby boy. show me how much you love my cock, cum, love." jeno sighed in relief, that was all he waited and cums into the sheets under him, dick twitching. it was his most intense orgasm of the day, and it was too much, yet didn't enough.

jeno can tell when the older is about to cum when his thrusts gets sloppy, involuntary growls and cursing coming out from his mouth. it's stupidly sexy, oh how badly jeno wants to see and hear that always. he could cum just by the sight of it.

jeno cries out from oversensitivity, but he wants more. he wants to be full of doyoung's cums only. fucking shit, he is going to be hard again.

one last thrust and doyoung cums inside of him, wet liquid painting his walls deliciously. some of mixed cums and lubes slipping out on his abused, pink hole. jeno winced when doyoung slipped his cock out of his hole and flipped him, facing each other.

the older gives him the most beautiful smile, gums showing that jeno adores so much because he looks like a bunny jeno has when he was a kid. he replied with an eye smile, and pulls doyoung's neck to kiss him. the kiss was full of affection and love that the younger always craves the time when the older was away from work. 

when the kiss becomes heated, doyoung pushed himself out of the younger before he even started the fuck out of jeno again. he had to control himself.

"let me get the bath ready, baby, okay? behave." jeno blushed and aborably nodded. doyoung coos and pecks him on the cheeks.

doyoung's eyes raked over the younger's abused glory body, it will always be the best view for doyoung. nobody can _top_ this, not even the sunset and fireworks he was always watched when he was just a kid. fuck, he had to stop right now before he throws the younger on the bed and fuck the shit out of him. he knows jeno is tired, too tired to have round two.

"h-hyung.." jeno whined, hands shyly covering his private parts, and it was the most adorable sight to see. fucking shit, what did he do to _suffer_ like this?

"how can i not stare at the ethereal body of yours, hm, baby? you are the most _sexiest_." doyoung leaned down to the younger's thigh to leave hickey. jeno moaned.

"h-hyung, i-i am hard again," doyoung dark chuckles as he sees how red and swollen are jeno's cock on his stomach. he pushes himself out of the bed, the possessive part of his was singing loudly inside of him. shit, he had the most adorable yet sexiest boyfriend. and he is _doyoung's_.

"go deal with it, love. you're a _sensitive_ baby." jeno frowns yet didn't say anything as the older leaves him on the bed, still hard and horny.

he didn't move, too tired to move. he just let his hard dick against his stomach, it will go away soon. he couldn't move his whole body. doyoung really ruined him like what he asked for. he loves him so much.

he remembered yesterday when he was just talking to his childhood friend on school because of how god knows long they didn't see each other, slightly flirting with the boy. doyoung was really mad that time when they came home. he gave exactly thirty spanks on his boyfriend's ass that the next day, he couldn't sit on the class, his professor giving him disgusting look as he saw the younger's abused neck and red, swollen lips. but, he didn't care.

oh shit, he should stop thinking about doyoung right now.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hope u enjoy my first ever ao3 work! thank u for reading! ♡


End file.
